Surviving Gamindustri
by Toasty Bread
Summary: Do you ever find some weird game in your older sibling's room and became curious to know what it is to the point you want to play it so bad just to sate your interest in said game then sneaking it back into his room afterwards? Did that game indirectly send you to a world that is basically everything about games? Well, I can share some tips while finding my way back home? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter ZERO - Nanoko's Descent

**Hyperdimension Neptunia and all its games do not belong to me, they belong to the companies: Idea Factory, Compile Heart and other supporting companies in league with its spinoffs such as Sting, Tamsoft, Galapagos RPG, etc.**

 **Only I own most of the OCs written the fic, the rest are from their respective owners.**

 **This will be written in the POV of the Protagonist. This will shift into Third Person sometimes.**

 **If you wish to skip to the part where the entire fic starts, Ctrl F and type "00:00"**

* * *

 **Sankasha Family Apartments – Sankasha House, Yoyogi District, Shibuya-ku, Tokyo, Japan, 13:01, Saturday**

It was another afternoon in Shibuya City, we were the Sankasha family of four living in a decent apartment that my parents own, complementing the modern Japanese lifestyle of the city itself.

There was **my father** , **Sankasha Shiso** , who works at Idea Factory just a few blocks away as the script writer for the stories of a game my big brother plays.

 **My mother, Sankasha Shirei** , who works at Compile Heart, part of IF as a Parent Company. Her office is far away from our apartment and she has to take a train ride there early in the morning, so I don't see her much often except for when she and dad come home at the same time in the evening. She's the director of several of the main games created every whenever the company allows it.

Then there is my **Big Brother, Sankasha Toriosai or Sai-onii-chan** , he's kind of… perverted..., I mean despite the high grades he has, the popularity he's gained, apparently he's not comfortable in showing his "otaku" side towards his so-called "fans" in school. Don't get me wrong, I love him in the family kind of way, not the jealous incestuous little sister you people watch in anime and play in several anime-esque games. I just think that if he were more open, he'd have true friends instead of people willing to ruin him.

Though, I do get annoyed from time to time with that Neptunia game he always plays. I mean, sure, my parents were in collaboration of the game, but drooling over 2D women with the risk of those idiots trying to grab dirt on my brother is pretty high and I always cover for him.

I guess that's all of it…? Oh right, there's me. Sankasha Nanoko, Nanoko or Noko-chan for short, a freshman girl in high school. It's a bit cliché to be a sixteen-year-old protagonist in a story like this, much less a girl… I think? That's probably in the yuri anime that my brother is interested in too, but that's another story.

I stare at the caramel-colored ceiling of my room, cemented obviously, there was a part of the AC sticking out from my field of peripheral vision, but let's not talk about the miscellaneous details. I just woke up from my nap and as I stare at my alarm clock, Sai-onii-chan, it's… 1:01 PM… tch, knew I couldn't nap. I was too full of energy… if there's even a sentence or phrase like that.

I jumped off my bed, literally, and land on my slippers, rubbing my eyes as I do so while approaching the mirror rather annoyed at the fact that I couldn't sleep and had to get up. It's a boring weekend and all my friends have clubs… I'm in a club too but the Prez said something about a day-off so might as well "enjoy it" …at least that's what she said.

Looking straight into the mirror, I see myself ,well duh, that's what mirrors do, I smile at myself… my long light pink-peach hair was reaching my back, getting long but I guess that's the trend, my skin looks so clear and white, guess Mom was right when she said I should use whitening cream every club meeting, my eyes are a bright green and I think I gained a few inches… plus weight… I think…

Now that I look at myself, I do look a bit like Mom…

It seems I still had these girly headphones on -they were way too pink for me for my taste- so I took them off and wrapped them around my neck, which also had a red collar that I like, since it's stylish and keeps my neck warm. I was currently wearing a light brown jacket with thick red lines in the middle, I rolled up the sleeves all the way up to my elbow because it had this "boyish" flair and it complements the "cute girl in boy's clothing" ideal I had going with my classmates, underneath the jacket is a white blouse that I really like and the one I got last year on Christmas Day, I am wearing pleated shorts, a pair of long black stockings, each of them having a different design; my right leg has pink strikes and the left one has stars, and of course, I am wearing black sneakers with white trim, that glows different colors ranging from red to violet in the dark. The designs on the fabric of my sneakers had controller pads in different colors.

What? I can be a gamer too… I mean if my entire family can. Why can't I?

Of course, not to a degree Sai-onii-chan has. In this case… any game containing severe nudity or any close-fanservice game.

I gave myself one more sigh as I walk out my room, giving it one last look… it's a small-medium space, the paint in the walls of my room are as bright as orange, white patterned tiles covered by a soft red carpet the size of my bed… I have a long desk with a flatscreen computer monitor on it, along with the actual computer below it, it seems to be mounted with a cooler up top and a fan in case the AC no longer works.

My bed looks like a little girl's to be honest. I don't really care, it reminds me of home, plus it's really warm and fluffy.

With that, I close the door to my room and gave a knock to my brother's room just across mine.

"Sai? Sai-onii-chan?" I called out, blinking for a few seconds. I kept knocking on the door, gradually increasing the frequency and strength of my knocking.

"Is he not there? Or is he asleep?" I mutter to myself as I reached for the doorknob, twisting it to the right slowly. To my surprise it's unlocked, so does that mean he's out? He usually tells me when he's out by knocking on the door and yelling about it. Nevertheless, once I opened it fully, I immediately pinch my nose -it still smells like a mountain of dirty socks- since he never cleaned his room. Seriously, he just leaves a pile of dirty clothes on the side next to his bathroom, and the rest of the clothes he just scatters across the room. He puts his rug underneath his huge gaming system, which consisted of every single console interconnected with each other… in fact… how is that even possible? I'm pretty sure that's a fire hazard! But... it seems he knows what he's doing, and it looks like he's been keeping that setup since he got the consoles. I sigh in disappointment as I shake my head.

"When is he going to clean this?..." I said to myself. Well he may be all-perfect outside of the house, inside, he's still a lazy, run-of-the-mill gamer boy that does his studies and exercises at the least, wouldn't call him a NEET but whatever. I was about to close the door right after looking through the room, but before I did so… something else stopped me momentarily by force, it was as if a streak of lightning sped past me, causing me to flinch and preventing myself from closing the door half-way, I blinked for a few seconds, turning in both directions to see if anyone or anything just zoomed past and…

…nothing. I guess it's just a random feeling.

As I turned back to the same room however, I noticed something off, like… something was just added on brother's desk right next to the console controller… it looked like a DVD case with one of those "Neptunia" games on them, the cover had several females doing poses, all in plugsuits, unnatural hair colors, and computer buttons for pupils, and -oh! It has the PC mark on the bottom left side of the DVD case! Maybe this could work on my computer… hopefully the specs aren't too much.

I felt weirded out that my brother is getting way into these games way worse than I thought…

…but then again, it can't hurt to try and play it right? I mean… it's just to test as to why my brother and a bunch of his online friends like the game, it's in no way in my interest! Yeah! Okay!

I stepped into his room and quickly grabbed the game, before dashing out the door, closing it swiftly behind me. I made it across my room in less than a second, plopping myself down in my chair as I gave myself some room to breathe and turned on the computer.

I took a look at the disc one more time before popping it open from the side, placing the still-warm disc inside the compartment of my computer. While it was installing, I couldn't help but wonder how brother got his new game and left it there… didn't he leave just hours ago? Or maybe I just wasn't looking clearly enough, meh... Either way, I'll just try this; he won't be coming home until five in the afternoon so I should be in the clear when I'm done playing for a few hours.

 ***PING!***

The installation sounded as it finished, and I found a grin of both curiosity and excitement forming on my face as I clicked on the game for the very first time.

But only one thing popped up really… it looked like one of those sign-up sheets like those MMOs I play… so does this mean it's an MMO game? Whatever it is, I filled in each designated question with an honest answer, from the looks of it, it might generate some sort of character creation screen with the details I placed.

* * *

First Name: Nanoko

Last Name: Sankasha

Height: 5'6 (66 inches)

Weight: 35kg

Gender: Female

Measurements (if female): B80-W60-H75

Cup: B

Birthday: February 14, 1997

Horoscope Sign: Aquarius

* * *

 **Is this right?**

 **Yes – No**

* * *

As obvious as it is, I clicked yes. My predictions were right; it is an MMO game! But wait… why didn't it require me to connect me to the Internet? The WiFi was off the entire time… so is this a parody of an MMO? Sweet… I think I'm liking it a bit already.

Some time passed, and I had finally finished my character to look like an anime version of me, also adding in extra set appearances as to how I look in every situation to make it seem immersive. I giggled to myself for a bit as I clicked the confirm button.

A loading bar showed up, but then the game suddenly closes once it was complete. I was dumbfounded at the fact that my brother likes a faulty game… huh… maybe that's why he left it there. I clicked on the application again to see if it worked, and all I got in return was a message that said:

"Welcome to Gamindustri! Transporting you now…"

There was no loading bar, no nothing… instead just a bunch of what seems to be error codes, I found this really freaky and frustrating so I tried to eject the disc from the computer, but just as I pressed the button, I was electrocuted. It felt like several jolts of electricity were entering my body as I spazzed out and screamed in pain. I fell to the floor, my vision fading as I reach out to the open door… with my last words:

"…Oka-san (Mother)… Otou-san (Father)… Onii-chan (Big Bro)…"

Complete darkness filled my vision and I couldn't feel or hear anything at all, it was pure darkness and silence all around.

* * *

 **Third Person View**

 **Sankasha Family Apartments – Sankasha House, Yoyogi District, Shibuya-ku, Tokyo, Japan, 17:12, Saturday**

The door leading to the living room opened gently, a young man with short brown hair, blue eyes entered the room before yawning, he was wearing a thin black sweater along with black jogging pants with white trim linings on the center of their sides, he also seems to be wearing slippers while wearing gray socks on either side of his feet.

"I'm home…" He said lazily as he puts what seems to be, two bags of groceries on the table. He would blink for a few seconds as he stared towards the stairs located just a bit further from the dining table. "Noko-chan?" The young teen said as he carefully walked up the stairs, to him, it was weird, usually his sister, who seemed to be Nanoko from the nickname, would greet him whenever he gets home alongside an important rule in the house…

...never leave the house undefended, at least one person should stay behind, so it was either her, or him.

The young teen would slowly approach the door to his sister's room, giving it a few knocks, but also noting that the door opened the moment he did so, as soon as he saw what's inside, his expression overcame with shock and fear… his sister was on the floor, almost as if she shows no sign of life, he would rush toward her, kneeling down just to lift her up over his shoulder and gently place her on the bed as he yelled out her name:

"Noko-chan! Noko-chan! Wake up!"

Just like that, the sister finally stirred, blinking towards her brother as she groaned. "Sai-onii-chan?"

"Yeah, that's right... it's me… what… what happened?" Sai seemed to have panted out of fear.

* * *

 **Protagonist's Point of View**

Sai-onii-chan looked like he saw a ghost, he was sweating all over, and had this really scared look on his face. It was then when he asked the question regarding about what happened, I nodded and calmly opened my mouth.

"...I… there was an accident with the computer while I was ejecting the game…" I had to think of an excuse on what game, but just before I could do that and was about to quickly pick up the DVD case of the game… it was gone… just like that, did he know? Oh man, I'm screwed. I shut my eyes tight, getting ready for my big brother's lecture.

"...game huh… what kind of game?" He sounded as if he didn't know what I was talking about, is he making fun of me?

"You know… that game… one of yours?" I asked once more, he replied with a tilt of his head as he blinked.

"Noko-chan… all my games are bought through the internet via console… I don't know what you're talking about… what game put you in an unconscious state?" Huh? Wait… if he didn't get the game… then… who did? I internally slap myself and thought of a better excuse, just hoping he would just forget it.

"O-oh… w-wait...it was a game that I got from a friend… turns out it was wet so… umm… it electrocuted me, like a whole lot. Hehe… sorry for worrying you." I said in the most convincing way possible, scratching the back of my head in a silly way as I give him a slurry smile. Hopefully my participation in the Drama Club back in middle school paid off.

It seemed to work, as my brother just sighed in relief as he put both his hands on my shoulders.

"Thank God… I thought you were dying back there… next time, don't drench your flash drive when drinking, Mom and Dad already told you that, geez." He chuckled a bit to lighten the heavy atmosphere around us. Of course I had to giggle too, otherwise he'd be serious.

After a few minutes of banter and interesting exchanges, my brother left to his room and closed the door to my room just after exiting. I sighed in exasperation as I lied on the bed, all limbs flat and separate. "That… that really hurt though…"

I took one more look at the computer, and the place where the DVD was…

"I wonder if it's still there…" I rolled off the bed, gently dropping to the floor thanks to my control. I stood up afterwards, walking towards the button, out of fear, I was reluctant to open it, constantly reeling back my index finger whenever I get too close, I think I may have developed some sort of trauma or something.

Still, no matter what I do, I keep reeling my finger back, sighing in defeat I would climb back to my bed, then I realized something… I had these latex gloves from the several laboratory lessons I have currently in my curriculum, I slapped my forehead at my stupidity and started shuffling under my bed for them, as I picked them up, I slapped both of them on one by one and continue my little curiosity experiment, crouching down once more and pressing the small button, as soon as the compartment opens up, I blink at what was in front of me…

...surprise, surprise, it's empty, the disc was no longer there. Which brings me to a better question. How long was I knocked out? And how powerful was the voltage when I touched the eject button? This is getting really creepy, I backed off at the moment and went downstairs to see if I could cook some food, Mom and Dam should be home in an hour…

* * *

 **Sankasha Family Apartments – Sankasha House, Yoyogi District, Shibuya-ku, Tokyo, Japan, 18:23, Saturday**

All four of us are eating at the table, I sat opposite to brother, adjacent to both my Mother (left) and Father (right). I know it's supposed to be the great part of my day, but my body can't help but feel somewhat chilling after what I had just gone through. I was visibly shaking and it seems my mother was the first to notice.

"Is something wrong dear?" I stare into her bright green eyes, her short hair with a similar color to mine shone pretty brightly at the heated light above our dining table, seems she's still wearing her office suit, a sleek black with short skirt, some transparent black stockings and heels. I answer her back with a sigh.

"It's… nothing… just really bored… yeah. Sometimes days like these make me sigh and I'm shaking for a need to have fun, yeah." I turn to my brother, who seems to get the gist of my idea, leading to a discreet thumbs up and wink across. My father, having noticed this not later than my mom, always wearing his glasses and his short snow white hair would gleam just as bright as mom's, unlike her, he was wearing a sweatshirt with the Idea Factory logo on the front and back.

"Well dear, life has those hurdles, you just have to find a way to make fun go your way. Like your brother." He would chuckle as my brother would let out a chuckle back. Having taken our bait, they weren't suspicious anymore and we continued to eat our dinner.

Several minutes later, Mom was washing the dishes, and dad was off to check out our neighbors in the apartment complex before coming back to us and locking the doors. My brother had already went to his room, obviously playing games due to his constant squealing, meanwhile I had just entered my room and flopped towards the bed on my back, sighing.

"Today was such a weird day…" Indeed it was… hopefully when I get a good night's sleep, it'll all blow over in the morning…

...right?

* * *

 **Unknown Location, Skyline (800 feet or so), 00:00 Nightfall**

So, remember that part in your sleep when you feel like falling then suddenly you wake up once you think you've landed in your bed? Well… this is different really, it's like I'm in an actual dream where it feels like I've been falling in an endless pit, I can't seem to open my eyes for a bit, but later on I do, and I was greeted by a low blue dark sky, and looking further down, I can see a large, dark green area, a faint one rather since it was covered by the many clouds on my way down… and from the way it looked...

…

...oh crap..

Naturally, I screamed and cried out to my family in fear of falling, fully knowing that it won't work since it's literally impossible for them to hear me.

"Onii-chan! Oka-san! Otou-san! ANYOOOOOOOOOOOONE!" I screamed all the way down.

Yep, they can't hear me, but there's still a chance this would be just some random dream right? I looked downward, and unlike the dream-like state of having wind resistance, tears are immediately flowing and my eyes freaking hurt.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I closed my eyes, bracing for impact as I near the ground, not wanting to see what happens when I reach it.

 ***Cluttering sounds of splatter***

" _...huh? Is that the sound of my blood splattering all over the ground? Heh… I guess this is the end… when I open my eyes I'll probably be in Heaven right now… I just know it."_

At least that was what I though, though as soon as I opened my eyes I seem to be lying on the ground. I pushed myself up into a sitting position, and found myself facing a beautiful city full of lights in the distance. I wondered what the heck just happened? Did I just survive that fall or something? I stood up from where I was and I could feel something sticky and slimy sliding off my butt. I felt a chill in my spine at the thought of crushing someone, however, as I turned around this slimy sensation came from an actual blue gel-like slime-thing or whatever it is that I landed on.

Upon closer observation, it seemed to have had furry ears and a furry tail, not to mention that this isn't any small slimeball… it looks like whatever I just crushed is pretty huge and the impact from my fall must've killed it. The only problem left? How do I wash this thing off? I took a sample from the back of my pleated shorts, giving it a tentative sniff before recoiling. It smelled like dog slobber so I whipped it off my fingers immediately. I looked around to see if there were any campers to help me… or some passer-by.

"U-umm, anyone here? Hellooooooooooooooooo~!" I called out and didn't seem to get any sort of response at all, I realized I was indeed alone, neither my parents nor my brother is here with me. I started walking through the green fields while watching the beautiful night sky, now this is really dandy and all but…

"How did I get here? Worse… _WHY_ am I here? It doesn't make any sense… I was just asleep in my room… and then all of a sudden I'm falling from the sky, and I just confirmed that this isn't a dream of sorts." I would yell to myself, why if someone saw me, they might look at me funny and call me a crazy person on the spot. Taking a few steps in the direction of the distant city right in front of me, I hear squeaks… yes, literal squeaks from a dog's chew toy, but... from the rate it was going, I would assume it was approaching towards me.

"Who's there?!" I positioned myself into the basic karate stance from the Martial Arts Club… yes, I go there too, I aspire to be like my brother educationally… but I find my intimidation wasted when a small white stuffed toy, resembling a mouse with its sharp ears, long tail, and stubby limbs, wearing a small cyber bracelet on the left arm popped up. I was so dumbfounded at such a thing that I realized that I might be going "coo-coo" here. I mean… a walking stuffed toy? This is way too freaky to be real or to be a dream.

It seemed to raise its little stubby right arm at me, as if it was waving at me or something… and judging from this little guy's smile, it looks like it couldn't even hurt a fly.

I wave my right arm back at the little guy and opened my mouth to see if it could respond to me.

"Umm… can you understand me?" I kneeled down in case I was scaring little mouse-thing, though it apparently didn't seem fazed either way.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" The mouse-thing spoke, sounding a little offended as it flailed rather adorably, swinging both his stubby arms in the air as he jumped up a little… wait, did that thing actually just talk to me in a high-pitched voice?

"Okay then… I have a bunch of questions I want to ask you, good thing we're alone or else I'll be rever as a weirdo." I said before taking a look around the area one more time and confirming that no one else was around. The little mouse-thing though just sweat dropped at my request.

"Umm… sure…? I don't see how talking to me is that weird." The mouse-thing replied as it sighed, he gestured with his stubby arm as if telling me to bring on the barrage of questions I have ready for it, and I nod in return as I inhaled deeply before exhaling.

"One: Where in the heck am I?"

"Two: What is that city in the distance?"

"Three: What even are you?"

"And Four: Are you a boy or a girl?"

I said each question at the count of my fingers, before crossing my arms afterward as I awaited its response.

The white mouse-thing bounced once and attempted to answer all my questions.

"You are in Gamindustri... and right now you are somewhere in the Green Fields, also that city in the distance is Planeptune, the Land of Purple Progress. I'm what I call myself a moglin or a rare Warechu…. And I'm a guy."

Oddly enough, this little guy didn't seem like he was kidding around, so I guess I ought to trust him too. What other choice do I have? Normally I carry a notebook with me to write some notes but I'm empty-handed as is, so how am I gonna take note of what he just said? My memory lasts an hour before I refresh them again by reviewing an-

 ***PING***

Huh? That sounded like a message bubble... but where was it coming from?

 ***PING***

It sounded like it came from my… pocket…? Didn't know pleated shorts have those… or maybe it magically popped up on my way down here. I shuffled through my seemingly small pocket right behind my shorts only to find the space to be really large… like… as large as an entire storage depot, I blinked in surprise for a few moments before shuffling my hand through the empty space, only to touch what seemed to be the cover of a book. I pulled it out and looked at the cover, which had the title: **"Noko-chan's Journal"**.

This is officially the craziest and strangest experience I have now, so hopefully the little guy can tell me more. I popped the journal open and it conviniently seemed to have some sort of pen in the center of the fold. Picking it up, I began writing what he said until one very important question came to my mind when talking to an adorable stranger.

"Oh right… what's your name?" Smooth and simple Nanoko.

The white moglin raised his stubby little arms.

"They call me Techie! I'm the most peaceful Warechu-slash-Moglin out there! Nice to meet you!" Techie said to me. I have to admit, that is pretty darn cute… I kneeled down and picked him up, he squeaked as I did so, and placed him on my shoulder.

"So… since you're friendly and all… and you seem to act more like a normal person rather than a weirdo or a monster… mind being my guide in this… err… Gamindustri?" I said with a bit of uneasiness, before realising I didn't introduce myself.

"Right! I forgot… my name is Sankasha Nanoko… you can call me Noko-chan I guess… so long as you don't turn out to be an evil guy with the nerve to take me to a strange place and eat me." I bet all of you could be wondering how I'm keeping my cool… well… I'm actually a bit afraid and confused, but I didn't show my fear towards Techie for the sole reason of not giving him a reason to freak out too.

Technically speaking, I have to endure all this and then freak out when I'm alone inside a room. Right. Yeah. It's not like this 'ware-chu' is gonna eat me, hehe. Too much anime gets me thinking about this sort of stuff.

Barely even a few steps after I started moving onwards again, a dark blue, holographic and semi-transparent dialog box appeared in front of me with the following message.

 **[Welcome to Gamindustri Noko-chan!]**

After reading that title, my eyes widened in shock as I questioned how that dialog box knew my nickname. I looked to Techie to see if he knew anything about it, but he just shrugged and told me that he couldn't see what I was seeing…

...Oh God…

...Is this like a personal interface from an MMO game that I played on my brother's console.

Which means...if I'm seeing all this… am I in some game?

I sighed in confusion and continued reading the rest of the message as I walked to this… Planeptune…that Techie spoke of. He also said something along the lines of it being purple, hopefully it isn't that purple.

 **[It seems you have fallen from the sky right outside Planeptune and smashed a Giant Dogoo along the way to break your fall. Your adventure is just about to begin Noko-chan!]**

 **[Techie has joined the Party!]**

I just stared at the dialog box, awestruck by it. It seems that whenever I ask someone to join me… they join my Party. A HUD full of menu bars would appear on the left side of my vision, and it seems that I can swipe it left, right, up, and down… I can even swipe it away then bring it back into the same position. I have to admit… this is kind of cool and makes me feel a little at ease.

I clicked on the Party Statistics menu to view mine and Techie's stats… the little guy seems thinks I'm doing some kind of sorcery.

The stats of Techie would show:

* * *

 **[Techie the Moglin]**

 ****Level 1 - Support Technician****

 ****HP - 50/50****

 ****SP - 1/1****

 ****Weapon: Gadget Cubes****

 ****Skills: Transformation Skill. (Mecha Morph)****

* * *

It appeared to only show the basic statistics… at least he has one skill, that's hopefully threatening at least. I clicked on the next arrow to my statistics.

* * *

 **[Sankasha Nanoko]**

 ****Level 0 - Human****

 ****HP - 10/10****

 ****SP - 0/0****

 **Equipment:**

 ****Helm - None****

 ****Upper Clothing - Leather Jacket with Blouse****

 ****Lower Clothing - Brown Pleated Shorts****

 ****Leggings/Footwear - Gamer Stockings and Sneakers****

 ****Weapon - None****

 ****Accessory - Beats by Nep (Pink)****

 ****Skills - None****

* * *

Wait… Beats by Nep? The ones I bought were Beats by D** oh, wait… I guess it doesn't allow me to speak out the product name… and with good reason too…

 ***Sound of a wall cracking***

I took out my notebook and wrote something in it:

 **Surviving Gamindustri - Tip 1**

 **Never say the name of any sort of copyright brands from Earth. It seems to break what I assume is the Fourth Wall and anyone who reads this should show great concern to it.**

I sighed and trudged on towards the city of Planeptune, guess with my level being zero and being incredibly useless at the same time just made this trip a whole lot worse for me… hopefully someone in the city can get me home before morning arrives…

...I don't want to worry my family… though that's not what I'm primarily worried about right now…but...

...what happens if I die in a game-like world?

* * *

 **A/N: Hello there, you may not know me that much (except when I was reviewing some fics in this category) so this would be my first fanfic in the franchise.**

 **I'd like any sort of opinions and some constructive criticism from you guys.**

 **As for Noko-chan, she will have her sheet on my Author Profile soon. I'll announce it in the next chapter when I'm done.**

 **Techie belongs to NagaJule**

 **Editing and Grammar Check done by A Hipster Goat with Glasses (Requested Name)**

 **Helpful Content Addition by NagaJule**


	2. ZERO-1 - IF, Compa, and the Purple City

**Planeptune - Entrance to Haneda City - 01:11**

* * *

After I crossed the large arc of the city gate past two purple, armored guards that greet me, I fell onto my knees on the cool concrete and stared up at this beautifully lit city… it has this nostalgic feeling and reminded me of home… there were a few skyscrapers just a short distance away, and the rest of the buildings I could see were small-medium hotels branched between big business mini-malls and fast food franchises.

As I took in the sights, I noticed that the streetlights around the entrance leading to a west-east roadway weren't actual streetlights, but purple orbs emanating a bright white light. They seemed to function like traffic lights back home. This was pretty cool and seemed familiar, which helped strengthened my grip on my sanity.

After that break, I stood up and resumed walking before Techie suddenly tapped my head. I could hear squeaks whilst he was doing that.

"What do you think of the city so far Noko-san?" The cute stuffed toy asked.

"Well it's kind of nice and somewhat comforting... it reminds me of my hometown in Tokyo…" I replied to Techie, who tilted his head. If this guy or a toy like this guy exists back at home, I have to get one, because he's so comfy!

"What's Tokyo? Is that a nation?" He began to sit down on my shoulder, making a squeaking sound as he did so, his tail swishing left and right as it hit the ends of my hair from time to time.

"No, no Tokyo is a city in a country... It's very beautiful so you got to see it for yourself. The country it's in is Japan, an innovative nation where people can make the impossible, possible!" Alright, I may have overdone the praise, but when it comes to talking about Japan to foreigners, I like to say the good things first. Sure some artists in Japan go too far with their weird doujinshi, but that's okay. It expresses thought and stuff.

"Ooooooh! Sounds neat!" The little moglin/warechu said, before he gave a big yawn. "Uuuu...Maybe we should pick this topic back up in the morning? I'm tired and hungry…"

"Wait, tomorrow morning?!" I almost yelled, my eyes going wide at Techie's suggestion. I know the little guy wasn't aware about my predicament, but he does have a point.

"Well yeah, it's dangerous here at night, so we should stop and rest. If you want to, we can wake up as early as five and continue!" He told me, not sure why I was starting to freak out.

"R-right... Let's go find a place to stay… wait.. Where are we?" I ended up walking around aimlessly, having lost my sense of direction because of the topic, and stumbled into a dead end alleyway.

"Oh no..." Techie shrunk back in fear, which made me a bit uneasy. Isn't this the cliche part where bad guys jump out and corner their unfortunate victim in the dead end?

…

Fuck no… I'm not the victim am I? I quickly looked back to see if there were any sort of delinquents or thugs swaggering into the alley behind me. Fortunately, they weren't any, so I made a run for the exit while positioning one of my hands to hold Techie in case he fell. I thought I was home free when I bumped into a pudgy wall and bounced back…ohhhhhhhh. They came late and now I'm trapped.

I hastily crawled back a few meters with a face full of fear, feeling a chill run down my spine as I eyed my attackers, a chubby one giving me a perverted look, and two thin ones cutting off my escape, eventually I was backed into the wall with both Techie and I praying for our lives. Techie clutched a few strands of my hair mumbling something I didn't quite understand while my heart raced as I braced myself for the oncoming assault…

...then the sounds of blades of speeding through the air came from the alleyway exit, as the two thin men who were blocking me had their clothes ripped off and yelped in surprise while my fat attacker received a cut on his right shoulder. My vision of the attacker was blocked by a brown-haired, green-eyed lady in a blue coat with castle-wall trim around it, accompanied by thick black cuffs, she had what seems to be a near-indecent black sports bra and shorts with white trim, unsheathed in both her cuffs were dagger-like claws? WOAH! I'm saved! Talk about luck, and even in this hour!

"You guys better move it." The brown-haired lady said to my attackers. The two thin delinquents nodded and hastily ran away while trying to cover themselves with the scraps of cloth that remained, while the fat one just smirked as he backed off slightly as two more men armed with a machete and a spiked bat walked into view… crap. We're screwed. The lady turned to me with a serious expression on her face.

"You there, girl and rat… can you two help me out here? Can you fight?" What a weird thing to say! I mean, if we could fight, we wouldn't be just cowering in the corner, would we? I was about to complain when my little friend Techie jumped off my shoulder and got in front of the lady… He doesn't look intimidating but he does look like he's serious…

...Wait… Didn't one of his skills say he has a mecha transformation? That means… I CAN BE SAVED! YES!

"Uhh… I-I can't, but my buddy Techie can," I said nervously as I pointed at the white stuffed toy, who nodded back in return, the lady smiled and nods.

"You just stand back then, we'll handle this. But are you sure you can keep up rat? I'll use you as a decoy if you don't." The lady seemed to snicker a bit there, causing the little stuffed toy to pout.

"Don't underestimate me, agent!" Techie pouted as he flailed adorably again, which he does a lot now that I think about it. Techie looked down and pressed his arm bracelet, before cybernetic gears would suddenly form around the little guy. It turned into a human-sized mech, white in color and looked like it was made out of titanium. Woah… that's awesome.

"Huh. Have to admit, that is pretty cool." The brown haired lady answered, nodding at him.

"Youkai (Roger)." Techie replied.. But it's like his voice was modified into a more robotic one.. Ooooh this is cool!

* * *

 **Third Person Point of View**

* * *

Mecha Techie and the mysterious brown-haired lady would stare down at their opponents, weapons raised at the three delinquents. Nanoko was just behind them on the ground, though she eventually stood up and dusted herself as she backed off just inches away from the fight.

"Alright rat, you ready?" the female asked, her emerald eyes glancing at the semi-large robot that's almost her size.

"I have a name you know… and yeah I am! I'm testing this baby for the first time!" Mecha Techie said. His eyes, through the transparent visor, were pumped with determination as he eyed the fat delinquent and the other two armed delinquents. Upon closer observation however, there seemed to be more delinquents on either side at the exit of the alleyway.

Nanoko was just staring intensely at the battle before her, before a spark of neon green would flash from the side of her vision causing her to turn to it. A line seemed to slowly form around them in a grid-like shape, stopping at the exit of the alleyway.

"What…?" Nanoko muttered, as the lady attempted an attack on the Fat Delinquent by lunging straight at him with her katars. Techie would use his mech to jump on the delinquent armed with a machete. During the fight, Nanoko would hear the familiar sound of a health bar depleting… as she stared closely at her allies and enemies, apparently there seemed to be a thin, red bar above a thin, blue bar. Quickly noting that the Fat Delinquent's red bar decreased leaving some gray on the end, she finally got it.

...It was a battle phase! And she was in it as well, Nanoko would constantly glance at her HP bar, though short, all she had to do was survive the battle, which didn't seem that hard until... the delinquent carrying a spiked bat would try to bash her from the right. A green flash came from said location and she was able to evade the attack by rolling to the right side. The delinquent was surprised, and stood still blinking for a few seconds until Nanoko punched him in the face. The delinquent's hitpoints went down by a tiny bit and he was pushed back slightly, but it really didn't do much and only served to enrage him.

"You little brat!" The delinquent yelled as he tried to go for an overhead bash on Nanoko. The neon green light flashed in the same location causing her to clasp both her hands on the blunt side of the bat… she was losing ground however as the strength that the delinquent had was too great for her to resist, and eventually she backed away, quickly pulling both her hands off the bat out of pain.

"Ow! Damn it! I thought that worked in the shows and games!" Nanoko yelled out, her palms felt like they were burning, despite her only holding the blunt side of the spiked bat. As she wasn't focused on watching the delinquent, he swung his bat again and managed to hit her on the left side of her ribcage, causing her to yell out in pain, as the red bar above her would decrease by a large margin, Nanoko would continue backing away, clutching the left side of her torso and panting.

"Fuck, that hurt…" she muttered, her health was six bars down and she had only four points left. She eyed Techie and the brown-haired lady, who both seemed to be doing much better than her. She suddenly saw more green flashes blinking in the corner of her eye showing a trail, which seemed to swivel around the delinquent and looked like it would allow her to follow up for a kick to his back. She decided to trust this weird ability as she ran to the right, dodging the spiked bat which almost hit her in the process, and went for a semi-spin kick towards the delinquent's butt knocking him into the wall and causing him to drop the bat on the impact. His health points decreased by a lot as she quickly grabbed the bat and knocked him on the head with it, finishing off the remaining health.

"...Oh… did I just kill him?" The adrenaline was pumping in Nanoko's body, causing her to barely fell any sort of guilt and instead just be relieved to be alive… though she eventually sighed in relief when she checked and found out that the delinquent was still breathing and just knocked out. She tried looking back at the fight but felt pain all over her body and just stumbled around a little as the neon grid seemed to stretch wherever she was going.

"...Ugh… I don't know what's going on anymore." Nanoko would unconsciously drop the bat and grab her head with her hands, since it was aching a lot from everything she was going through. Her vision started blurring but she managed to focus, and stood still blinking for a few seconds till her vision recovered. The neon green grid was still there and she was now facing Techie.

Techie grabbed the unconscious delinquent, giving him a titanium uppercut in an attempt to knock him away, which he succeeded at. Techie, still inside that mecha, then turned and stared at Nanoko.

"Hey. You alright? You don't look too good." Techie flailed his robotic arms at Nanoko.

"U-uhh.. Yeah, I think so," panted Nanoko as she nodded. Techie would activate his mech's machine guns, which were located on it's wrists, and fire them at the delinquents near the exit of the alley. The noise would echo, loud enough to awaken the residents sleeping in apartments near the battleground. The delinquents Techie was shooting at quickly ducked behind cover, as the one armed with the machete and a newcomer armed with a knife moved in on him.

Techie grabbed the one armed with the knife to restrain him, smacking the one with a machete before kicking him away. He then fired at the one in his grasp before tossing him aside and continued firing at the delinquents at the exit to try and prevent more reinforcements. It doesn't seem like Techie could stay long in that form though, as the mech seemed to be having problems, causing some alarms to blare.

"Eep! Let's finish this up and fast! My battery's running out!" Techie would yell out through the mech's speakers as the mech stopped firing and it's movements slowed. This caused the brown-haired lady to hasten her job with the fat delinquent, as the other delinquents started entering the alleyway.

The lady's eyes flashed as she threw out more punches and slashes from her katars, repelling the majority of the attacks that the delinquents threw at her. The ones that she missed, or couldn't block were shrugged off and quickly answered with a swift counterattack.

"I've just about had it with these guys..." The lady muttered darkly, seeing her opportunity as the delinquents all seemed to gravitate towards the same general area.

"No more Ms. Nice Girl..." she said, raising her hand, which begun to glow. **"La Delphinus!"** She shouted, as the ground underneath the remaining delinquents begin to glow and shake. Only now did they realize just who they were up against, and too late did they decide that they had to get the hell out of the way or they'd get curbstomped by the attack that was rumbling underneath their feet. The delinquents were enveloped in a beam of blindingly brilliant light, not even giving them enough time to yell out in shock, beg for their mothers or piss their pants, though many of them did so anyway.

When the light finally faded, it left behind a steaming pile of delinquents, all of them either groaning in pain or knocked out cold. One of them had the energy to cry out a short surrender while another attempted to raise a makeshift white flag. The Fat Delinquent was the only one that had gotten out of range, and was looking at IF with a terrified expression, before he turned around to his buddies.

"H-Hey, what're you all doing?! Get up and help me, you lazy bums!" He stammered, thumping one slumped crony on the back.

"We're going home, man." One pimple-faced youth said, him and another teen grabbing one side of a fallen comrade before hoisting him up. The rest of the teenagers rumbled in assent, getting up slowly due to their sustained injuries at both Techie and the mysterious lady's hands, and the fact that most of them were carrying someone between them. When they had all cleared off, the Fat Delinquent turned back to Nanoko's group again, glaring at Nanoko and Techie, before silently shuffling down the street himself.

The lady snorted, dusting her hands off. "I went easy on them. They'll behave for a while, but likely be up in a week or two," she said, stretching. "Though, that was a great workout. You two okay?" she asked, turning to face them.

"Yeah… thanks…" Nanoko said in between her panting, seems like the adrenaline was completely wearing off. "And here comes the pain… ow…" She collapsed on the ground, holding the side of her torso as she twitched in pain. "L-Little help please?"

The lady would sigh and shake her head, hoisting Nanoko up and supporting her, before starting to walk towards a hospital some distance away. "H-Hey! You forgot me!" Techie's squeaky voice rang out from below, causing them to look them to see him flailing his arms at them. His mech had despawned after the fight, and he was standing on the ground beside Nanoko, who moved a shaky hand down to help him up onto her shoulder. "Y-You alright...Techie?"

The warechu nodded at her. "I was inside my mech, so they didn't hurt me! You're looking pretty bad though…We should hurry and get you some medicine!" Now that Techie was accounted for, they continued walking towards the hospital.

"...So, mind telling me what a girl and her pet mouse are doing out here this late?" The lady asked in a stern tone, she doesn't seem happy that a person almost got assaulted and that she had to go deal with it. "We just woke the neighborhood up y'know."

Indeed they had. There was banter in the background, mostly people asking what the noise was, apparently they didn't really see Nanoko's group or the delinquents, but it was still ongoing.

"I just got here… geez..." Nanoko groaned weakly. "Hmm? So were you looking for a place to stay for the night?" The lady asked. Nanoko merely nodded, not having enough breath to answer, but thankfully Techie responded instead. "Yes! We were looking, but then we accidentally walked into the alley and those guys showed up!" The brown-haired lady looked thoughtfully at them, before she sighed and took out a cellphone. She dialed in some numbers and pressed the talk button, before holding the phone over her right ear.

"Hello?... Yeah, it's me… I'll be coming around your apartment, I found someone that needs help… bad. She just got attacked by a group of delinquents. Mm. Yeah, I'm unhurt, it's just the girl… ...Okay, we'll be seeing you soon." She hung up the phone afterwards, and continued walking, but instead of going towards the hospital, they made their way to a motorcycle which was parked near what seemed to be a Police Post. As soon as they reached the motorcycle, the lady helped Nanoko on the back of the cycle before getting on it herself. Techie slid off Nanoko's shoulder and wedged himself in between them since he'd likely get thrown off if he remained on her shoulder. . The lady then took out some keys and plugged them into the ignition, starting the motorcylce.

"Where.. are we going?" Nanoko asked. The lady just smiled and turned to the road, revving up the engine a couple of times before suddenly accelerating towards what seems to be an entrance to another part of the city.

"Not far now… we'll get you patched up at a friend's place, surely you can hang on until that. Enjoy your free ride." The lady said with a smirk as she revs up the engine once more, further accelerating her speed towards the inner entrance of a brighter city. Nanoko kept quiet, tightening her grip on the lady's coat and squeezing her eyes shut as she tried suppressing the pain. Techie remained wedged in between them, making small squeaks of annoyance as he was crushed too tightly.

* * *

 **Planeptune - Planeptune City - Random Apartment - 2:32 AM**

* * *

The sound of the knocks on the door echoed around the small condo-like home full of hearts, stuffed toys, medical kits and a large syringe just leaning by the cabinet.

"Coming~!" The cheerful, high-pitched voice of a girl was heard. She took small, light footsteps towards the door as her short skirt flapped and bounced in sync with her bosom, which was covered by a wool shirt. The peach-haired girl opened the door and was greeted by the party of three.

The mysterious lady in a blue overcoat.

Techie, who was fast asleep and being carried by the lady in her pocket. Apparently he had fallen asleep during the ride over.

And of course, Nanoko, who seemed exhausted and on the verge of collapse. Her eyes seemed unfocused as she was breathed heavily and clutched her side. Her entire body was swaying and she looked like she was going to pass out.

"Iffy! I was wondering why you called me so late… is this your injured friend?" The peach-haired woman asked, looking at Nanoko. Iffy nodded and was about to respond, but before she could say anything, Nanoko's eyes closed and her body slumped forward, almost crashing into the ground but thankfully getting caught by Iffy.

"And there we go." Iffy sighed. "Compa, help me carry her."

The two lifted up Nanoko's unconscious body and set her down on what was probably Compa's bed, before Iffy put Techie on a nearby cushion and Compa brought over a medical kit.

"Compa, help her out...Poor girl was almost assaulted just now... Oh yeah, I forgot to mention her pet mouse earlier, but he seems fine and he's just sleeping right now, so focus on her." Iffy said as she sat on the side of the bed right next to Nanoko, positioning her body to be straight so that Compa could treat her properly.

"Okay. Where is she hurting?" Compa asked, already stretching out a piece of roll-on bandages. Iffy stripped off Nanoko's jacket and lifted her white blouse up halfway to reveal the horribly bruised left side. It was a really dark-purple-bluish color, and looked like it really hurt.

"Oooh! That's a big boo-boo! Don't worry, I'll patch her right up!" Compa said with a determined look, getting to work and…

...just directly applying the bandage? Weren't there other procedures like putting ice or some medicine? Then again Iffy doesn't seem like that concerned, she looked like she trusted Compa with her methods as she crossed her arms and observed silently.

* * *

 **Nanoko's Point of View**

* * *

Ugh… it's so dark… I can't see anything… wait… no fricking way… am I dead?! This can't be happening! I haven't even lived a full life, or done everything I've wanted to do! I'm not ready to go to the afterlife!

I tried to move, but it seems that I was bound to something… I can't do anything at this point… and I feel the temperature rising… guess I'm going to hell, huh? Well, it's been fun… even though it was horribly short.

That's what I thought at first, but then the heat around me seemed to cool at a rapid rate, and eventually I could feel a cold breeze blowing at me… it kept coming though like someone turning on an air conditioner...

…

...hold on… did the air just get cold all of a sudden? Did hell just freeze over? What's going… on?

I open my eyes slowly to the faces of the same brown haired lady and… a peach haired girl wearing a cotton blouse with a skirt. Huh. They really did turn the AC on.

I tried to move my hands and legs but to my dismay, I can't.

"W-waaaaaah?! WHY CAN'T I MOVE?! AND WHY AM I NAKED AND BOUND WITH BANDAGES?!" I screamed in embarrassment. The way my body was positioned made me even more ashamed, my hands were tied together while my legs were lifted up slightly, exposing my butt, though thankfully it was bandaged as well. They even wrapped most of my chest area, well… at least I'm not conscious of it... what? Some people aren't.

WHAT THE HELL?! THIS ISN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE M RATED!

The brown haired lady face palmed, before putting a hand on my shoulder and patting me gently, trying to reassure me.

"Don't worry… my friend here is… a professional… to say the least." The lady said to me, which only made me think - 'what's the worst?' I continued trying to struggle and break free from the bondage, causing the lady to sweat drop.

"Well… I would do the same in your situation…" She sighed, before turning to the peach-haired girl, who seemed slightly offended, puffing up her cheeks and pouting. While I was futilely struggling to get these somehow sturdy bandages off I yelled:

"Could someone tell me what happened?! And who are you people?! Where's my little stuffed friend?!" I demanded, continuing to struggle against the bandages before I tired myself out and fell back onto the bed, panting. I feel so helpless and exposed lying still like this!

The lady cleared her throat, it looks like she was the one who was going to explain..

"Oh right… I didn't tell you back then… I'm IF, I'm part of the Guild's Intelligence Bureau in Planeptune." The lady, now calling herself IF, nodded. "Nice to meet you."

The bombastic peach-haired lady leaned in front of me with an unsettling smile. I could feel a chill crawling up my spine, as I gulped and waited for what she was going to say.

"And I'm Compa! I'm the nurse here in the main hospital of Planepnep and Iffy's besty~" Wow… gee…She sounded so nice and friendly... I guess I was wro-

-no wait. She's carrying a large syringe and she's pointing it at me.

"Please rest~ all patients need rest to feel a lot better!"

...okay maybe she isn't all sunny. I was sweating bullets by this, but before Compa could do anything, IF managed to bail me out. "Ah, Compa! Patients need to eat too, right? Maybe you should get her something to eat?" The nurse looked thoughtful, before nodding and walking to the door.

"I'll go get us some snacks then. Just relax umm… ummm…." Right. My name.

"...uhh it's Nanoko… you can call me Noko-chan if you want." I flashed a friendly smile despite being bound like this. I mean, I'm still their guest, and it's not like they're violating me right? Well, they did strip me naked but it was so they could bandage me up.

"Okay Nakky~ you and Iffy are gonna have some pudding tonight!" The nurse exited the room, leaving the door partially opened.

I sighed, turning towards IF and nodding at her. I still haven't thanked her for her help yet, so I should do it now.

"Oh right… thanks for helping me and Techie out there… you saved us." I would say to her in a somewhat tired tone. IF nodded, before she yawned a bit and rubbed her eyes.

"It's no problem… I was just on my way to gather intelligence and I just happened to see you cornered by those guys." IF would humbly shake her head. I nodded in understanding, now feeling a bit guilty that I jeopardized whatever she was doing.

"Oh… so that would mean you'll be going all the way out there again huh? Sorry for troubling you like this... I ought to try and repay you in some way." I sighed, closing my eyes. Yeah, it really sucks. A person helps save you and lets you stay in an air conditioned room to recover and relax a queen, while said person has to go back to do her actual job.

Of course IF was sweating bullets, bringing both her hands up and shaking them.

"A-ah! Don't worry about it! It's a Guild Agent's job to help people! It's really okay! I can just go back there anyway! Just rest. You need it after all. I can look after myself, so you don't have to worry about me." That's some real senpai talk right there. I sighed in relief once more and gave another thankful smile, eyes closed.

"Thanks Iffy…but I'll still find a way to repay you." Wait. Hold up. Did I just say Iffy? WHY DID I SAY IFFY?! WE AREN'T EVEN FRIENDS! DAMN MY STUPID MOUTH!

IF just gave a tired sigh, before chuckling. "Well, looks like you're the nth person to call me Iffy… I guess it can't be helped."

...she's okay with it? I giggled, partially for the sake of not ruining what seemed to be a funny moment to her. "O-oh! I thought that was a friend-only thing… good to know that there are several people who call you that."

Iffy nodded. Yes I'm calling her this now. She stood up and walked out the room before waving goodbye. "I'll be heading out now. Don't strain yourself, you hear me?"

I reply back with a wave of my bound right arm and just giggled again. "Okay." I rolled my eyes in the process. IF proceeded to leave afterwards, bumping into Compa along the way and I heard them talking about her taking a pudding cup on the way out. The nurse came in minutes later with only two. Looks like Iffy did take a cup.

"Snack time~!" Compa cheerily said. I just gave a somewhat strained smiled and tugged on my bandages.

"Umm… can you at least free me first and give me my clothes back?"

Just like that, my scene ended.

* * *

 **Gamindustri Tip # 2**

 **Attentiveness is very important in Gamindustri. If you happen to enter a location, it isn't always safe. Try not to be pre-occupied with your nostalgia and homesickness and try to focus on paths which are safer from your point of view. Otherwise you're just gonna be in trouble and burden others who pass by.**

* * *

 **IF's Point of View**

 **Planeptune - Entrance to Haneda City to Green Fields (The "Nanoko" Crash Site) - 03:30 AM**

* * *

It's getting really late. I thought this was gonna be quick so I could go home and get some shuteye. Well, at least the boss is giving me a day off after this so I should be fine when I get back. I don't know why they had to send me out in the middle of the night to the fields near Planeptune, but something tells me it's pretty important judging from the boss's expression. Just what is going on? Another ASIC attack? PC Continent?

I stopped at what seems to be the crash site, taking out my Mission Tracker and looked at the minimap. My chibilized pixel face, basically my icon, was on the city, while my objective's crosshair was flashing in the fields. I mounted my bike just at the parking area near the entrance of Haneda City, a beautiful green color it was. I gave the engine a good revving before accelerating towards the plains.

 _30 minutes later_

After a while, I arrived at my destination. I dismounted my bike near a tree and looked around the dark green plains in the near-dawn light. It seems like there was nothing here, so what was this secret mission about? It would also look like the sun is coming up. Feeling a bit tired, I yawned a bit out of human impulse, taking a look at my tracker once more. No changes. Just… around here… as I was about to leave down the opposite side of the hill, I nearly tripped over what seemed to be a large pile of dogoo gel. Ew. I almost just walked off, but I noticed something inside...

As I looked closely into the gel, I could see a faint reflection of neon green sparks of energy that constantly showed itself inside of the dead giant dogoo. My Mission Tracker was beeping like crazy, did I hit the objective that my boss was telling me? I blinked my eyes for a few seconds before turning back to the tracker. Well… at least I was at my objective.

" **Get a sample of the mysterious sparked gel"**

Now I understand why I needed some sort of container, good thing one of Compa's smaller syringes can hold what I need. I place the needle into the goo and pull the handle of the syringe slowly, sucking up a 10 milliliter sample of it. I placed it into my inventory afterwards before running back to my bike, mounting it then speeding away to the city of Planeptune and heading towards the G-…

 ***Repeated beeps come from the Mission Tracker***

Wait… did the new objective say to bring it to Histoire at the Planeptune Basilicom?!

I stopped my bike with the brakes just at the parking area, and ran towards the Basilicom post-haste. What the hell is going on?

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 **Planeptune - Planeptune Basilicom - 4:00 AM**

* * *

Within the inner walls of the golden-coated marble floors and the caramel-colored paint of the cement of the Basilicom. IF was seen brisk-walking past several doors, pathways and room to one particular door with a golden trim. She opens it slowly and reveals a small girl sitting on a book, floating in the air, eyes closed as she faces the glowing power button.

Is this one of the so-called "Sharicite Rooms"? Maybe so. IF knelt on one knee, full of respect. "Histoire-sama. I come here because of my guild quest's objective."

The girl, Histoire, opened her eyes with a smile, slowly turning around to meet the guild agent, hovering over to her and giggling. "There's no need for formalities IF-san. Neptune has already recognized you as her friends and guest."

IF sighed, standing and patting the sides of her overcoat with dust. "...still it couldn't hurt to be this formal. How is the she anyway?" Giving off a small chuckle to go with it.

Histoire laughed nervously, turning to what seems to be an open hallway to a screaming, high-pitched girl, screaming gibberish about losing a life or something. "She's still… the same as always. I tend to take control from time to time when it gets worse."

"Life must be harder for you than me huh?" IF said, unconsciously placing her hand on her waist as she leans back a bit. "Back on topic, what do you see in this?"

IF held the goo-filled syringe in front of Histoire, twirling it around a few times as the tome blinked.

"Ah! So it really was you whoa accepted my request." Histoire chirped happily taking the syringe with both her hands, she stumbled a bit but regained control afterwards. "I hope this didn't take too much of your time. It is late night after all and I had just discovered the strange anomaly not too long ago."

IF would wave her hand dismissively with a modest smile. "No, no, it's okay. Being a Guild Agent means following the rules and keeping peace and order, I saved a girl's life along the way but it wasn't too much of a stretch. At least the boss gave me a day off from tomorrow, I'll come back to work the day after." It was clear though she was tired though as she yawned right in front of her. "I'll go get some shuteye back in my apartment. Good night Histoire."

The guild agent said as she turned her back and walked towards the exit slowly. Histoire would close the door of the room once IF left. She floated towards what seems to be a large scanner for liquid. It had a monitor on the center of the circular, transparent glass tube along with a test-tube like slot just big enough for the syringe to fit in. The little tome would do so, inserting the syringe into the slot as the dogoo gel proceeds to fill the tube.

The monitor activated, inputting data of long script codes and in clad in a standard green. Three minutes pass, and finally brought a result.

" **Unknown Source of Energy. Contents: Various chemicals in the Air, and Electricity."**

Histoire widened her eyes, blinking. "...unknown?" The tome was dumbstruck for the first time, typing in a command to search the entire location for this strange substance.

It all lead to one… the same location where the goo was found, but it was several thousand feet above.

"...oh dear… this is rather… new." She comments, floating away from the scanner and moving towards the Sharicite. "It is time to pay my little self a visit." She would closer her eyes as her entire body becomes 1s and 0s, flowing in a string-like trail towards a larger tower in the center of the entire landmass outside of Planeptune's Borders.

* * *

 **Sankasha Family Apartments - Sankasha House - 8:00 AM**

* * *

The sound of a door knocking echoed across the Sankasha home. It was the last of the two-day weekend, and their parents are already off to work. Sai was knocking on the door to Nanoko's room sporting a bored look, trying to greet his little sister a good morning…

...but she doesn't seem to respond.

"Oi. Noko-chan! Breakfast time! Come on. I made your favorite! Toasted Waffles with Jam!" Sai yelled, continuing to knock for a few more seconds. Easily getting annoyed, he opened the door which was surprisingly unlocked. "Noko-chan?"

He looked around, the bed was clean, everything was in order and there was not a single mess around her room. He turned his eyes over to her computer which was mysteriously on. He sighed in frustration.

"Mataku (For goodness sake), Noko-chan at least turn off your computer before I wa-" There. Sai stared at the monitor in shock, jaw dropping. He saw Nanoko, of all people, sleeping in Compa's bed. His hands trembled as he backed away from the computer. He punched himself and banged his head against the wall to see if it was a dream… but it wasn't.

"No… no… this can't be…" He stumbled on her bed, hands covering the sides of his face cursing himself repeatedly until his hand stumbled upon a cover of the game Nanoko played. He picked it up and held it for his eyes to see.

"Exa...dimension...Neptunia... Infinite Worlds…?" Sai suddenly remembered something about this game, more shocked than he ever was to begin with, he began to thrash about uncontrollably out of rage, closing his eyes to attempt to cool down… only to fail as he stares straight at the wall.

"Akuno..."

* * *

 **A/N: Noko-chan's profile is up on my author profile. Check her out.**

 **Sai's will be soon.**

 **Techie belongs to NagaJule**

 **Editing and Grammar Check done by A Hipster Goat With Glasses (Requested Name)**

 **Helpful Content Addition by NagaJule and Marky-X**


	3. On Strict Hiatus

Yes. As you can see from the Chapter Title. I am on hiatus with this fic. I know it's JUST two chapters and I don't know why I stopped. I just lost momentum along the way I guess and I felt a little bored with the concept after reading other fics, not to mention that I'm on my way to graduating college in a couple of years.

I will pick this up sometime soon but for now I guess I'll just be doing other stories still based on the Neptunia franchise. A mini-fiction and another story completely unrelated to Surviving Gamindustri.


End file.
